Island Disaster
by GreedSeiyaShika
Summary: It was suppose to be a relaxing cruise,but one disaster or rather annoying member of the Akatsuki ruins it all.If thats not bad Kita is now stuck with old members she thought she escaped,and the ones that thought she was dead.What will happen next?


_**Author: So this is my new weird story. I know I promised to rewrite my old stories,but that will take a bit longer than I thought,since one I'm just fixing up a little then adding two new chapters,and 2 others I'm fixing a lot. Either way I hope you guys enjoy this random one.**_

_**DAY 1: Arrival**_

**It was noon by the time we crashed on the island. Half the life boat we were on broke as we did. Even as we got onto the island a part of me couldn't help thinking this was done on purpose. I mean come on who would blame me . It was a get away gone wrong after the annoying boy broke down,and threw a fit. The fit which distracted the captain of the ship who then crashed our boat. I was one of the lucky few to survive. Well one of them until I saw who I was stranded with. I was stranded with old comrades: Deidara , Itachi, Kisame , Hidan ,Zetsu , Tobi, Sasori, and Pein. Hell it was two members short of the whole group, but then again I was still screwed. I let out a small low growl before sighing. I was still a member of the Akatsuki,but I had disappeared for about six months to a year. I thought I had gotten away with it two,but this whole trip seemed to bring us all together again like a loving family. A loving family that would want my head on a platter for disappearing on them. I started walking when I heard a small chuckle like laugh,and felt eyes on me.**

"**_Well Well Well, if it isn't our favorite girl." _His voice was cold , taunting ,and yet sarcastic all at once,but hey that was Kisame for you, and I flinched at his words. **

**If he recognized me everyone else would,but how could he. I had a different form. Then I cussed mentally. He once told me he had ways of telling if it was me no matter what. I guess this is what he met.**

"_**Who are you talking about Kisame?"**_

**That was Deidara. **

"_**That girl over there is the ditcher ,but still member Kita." Kisame replied.**_

"_**No way it can't be her she was reported dead." Deidara said now staring me down to.**_

_**'Yeah it is look at her closely, you can tell by her height,and the age she looks." Kisame said,and smirked. He knew it was me,and he knew that I knew he knew.**_

**I sighed ,and turned to face them with a small cold smile.**

"_**Hello boys, long time no see."**_

"_**By all gods it is you,the all to famous the Shadow Shifter Kita." Deidara said smirked,as he looked at me then sighed."But, you changed your appearance."**_

"_**Yeah, I had to because I didn't want to be found by you guys, and it lasted at least six months ,but fuck now where all together again." I replied,and I could see the cold amusement in both of there eyes. **_

"**_We won't hurt you that much Kita,well I won't and you know that."Deidara said_,but he and Kisame got closer to me. He may not want to hurt me ,but Kisame sure as hell did. Me and Kisame had always been at odds,and often fought when I was around,so now I was just on guard period. It was than that Tobi ran up . **

"**_I heard the name Kita where is she?" He seemed excited about me being back,but he didn't recognize me. I did a small wave,and he nearly tackled me."KITA, Oh my god I thought you were dead we need to tell Leader-sama that your alive." _**

_**I blinked ,and looked at Tobi as I held him back. "No we can't do that."**_

"_**But, leader-sama will be so happy." Tobi said with a small pout.**_

"_**No he will want my head for ditching you guys in the first place." I replied,but Tobi kept hopping up and down.**_

"_**Please I promise he won't hurt you just let me tell him."**_

"_**DAMN IT TOBI I SAID NO." I said clearly losing my patience,but froze as I felt his presence.**_

"_**Tell me what?" Pein said in a cold tone.**_

_**I let out another mental cuss as I heard him behind me,but Kisame and Deidara both smirked. **_

_**Tobi on the other hand ran to Pein,and smiled.**_

"_**Leader-sama it's Kita she isn't dead" He was overly happy about that fact,but I might as well be dead now that Pein saw me.**_

"_**Really now, So our missing little kitty came back?" Pein said touching my shoulder as if it was a nice jester. It was anything,but nice and a sharp dark pain hit me hard ,and fast making me feel dizzy for a second.**_

"_**Fucking A." I muttered,and was spun around.**_

"_**Hello Kita , long time no see how have you been?"**_

_**I smiled nervously."I've been good ,and you leader-sama?"**_

"_**Better now that I don't have to worry about hunting you down."Pein said,and I noticed Itachi, Hidan,Sasori,and Zetsu behind him.**_

"_**Well fuck , I thought I was just going to have a nice little chat ,and go on freely." I was getting ready to run,but the grip on my shoulder tightened. I was so screwed it wasn't even funny,and to say I was scared shit less would be lying. I was scared for my life. **_

"_**Kita Why did you try to hide, if you just came back we wouldn't have had to had this reunion,and you could have walked around freely here." Pein said,and his eyes narrowed.**_

"_**I wanted a break from you guys,and only way that seemed to happen was when I did fake my death ,and take on this new appearance. I replied,and winced. He still had the dark power of his circulating through me with just his grip. **_

**My current appearance was 5'7 with shoulder length brunette hair with dark red,and light almost white blonde streaks. I wore all black still,but now the pants had chains,that held my two chained mini swords. I still had the very athletic lean body,but now my marks shows showed freely instead of being hidden. I only showed my marks a few times,and now they saw them all. No wonder why I was noticed by Kisame,and no wonder why Pein was looking at me with the cold look. He gave me some of the marks that still repressed my power,while the others I was naturally born with against my will due to what I was. My marks I were born with looked like tattoo's,but they stretched from my shoulder blade down one of my arms to elbow,and on my left leg same marks,but going down to ankle. I was a rare yet beautiful being I was told,but when I was told that by Orochimaru or Pein,I was scared more that anything. Pein smirked as he looked at me ,and then let go.**

"_**You've grown up nicely Kita,but that will not make you go unpunished,and I do understand your need for a break,but this time your not going to disappear."Pein said the words coldly.**_

"_**Well, I had to survive,and I did have to keep off all radars,but yeah I'm screwed aren't I?"I**_** said,and Pein nodded before slamming a fist into my stomach,and with the fist more of that power he had. I gasped in pain,and closed my eyes trying to ignore that pain,but I knew I couldn't once I felt my legs clasps under me ,and my body fall. I was out cold,and god knows what they had in store.**

"_**What are we going to do with her Pein?" Hidan asked.**_

"_**She's going to be punished,but she will live for now."Pein replied as he started tying me up,and than picked me up.**_

"_**Okay, but what if she tries to run?" Hidan asked again.**_

"_**Then we might have to kill her or teach her a lesson in obeying those who are stronger than her." Pein stated coldly.**_

"_**That sounds far to me as long as I get to punish her at times, and actually get to teach her more lessons."Kisame said with a small laugh. Of course he would want to be able to kick my ass again.**_

"_**That's fine ,but that doesn't mean every time she tries to escape you can,but I will not allow her disobedience to go unpunished." Pein said,and everyone nodded.**_

_**Itachi stepped forward."Let's start setting up camp,and get a fire/food/shelter ready." **_

"_**Itachi since you thought of it you set it up,and I will put Deidara on watch of Kita." Pein said,and Itachi nodded.**_

**Deidara went to Pein,and walked with him to where the camp would be while Itachi started setting the groups up. With the groups set up the others took off leaving Deidara ,and me at camp. Or rather left Deidara to babysit me. This trip was just so much fun already,not,but who knew what would happen next. I certainly didn't I was out cold. I just hoped I would live to see another day,and what would happen.**

_**Author: So that's Day 1 Arrival,next chapter is still day one ,but at night. Hope you enjoy,and review/Favorite me. Thank you for reading BYEZ!**_


End file.
